Finally Free (On Going)
by Annabethchasetheawesome2123
Summary: Percy Jackson: Captain of the Goode High Swim Team and the most popular guy at school. Annabeth Chase: A math nerd who just moved into New York from San Francisco. When an unexpected incident brings the two closer, what will happen? And will a certain red-head and football star get in the way? Find out in Finally Free. REVIEW!


div style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Helvetica Light';"Finally Free/div  
div style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Helvetica Light';"New School, New Friends, New Beginning/div  
div style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Helvetica Light'; min-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Helvetica Light';"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Annabeth's Point of View/span/div  
div style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Helvetica Light'; min-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Helvetica Light';"emRing! Ring! /emI yawn and stare at my grey alarm clock. 7:00. Perfect timing./div  
div style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Helvetica Light'; min-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Helvetica Light';" I'm Annabeth Chase. Daughter of the former world famous architect, Athena Chase. But ever since she died in a car crash, me and my brother Malcolm live with my step-mom Susan, and our dad Fredrick. I really miss mom, and I try to ignore Susan, and so does Malcolm. My step-brothers, Matthew and Bobby, love me and Malcolm so much. Even though they are Susan's sons, I love them with all my heart. Our family got smaller when Malcolm graduated from Goode High School and got accepted into MIT. Considering his knowledge, it was a no-brainer that he got into the best school in the United States. /div  
div style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Helvetica Light'; min-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Helvetica Light';""Annabeth sweetie! Breakfast is ready!" Susan called. As I walked downstairs, Susan was lecturing the twins about having proper manners at the table. "…make sure you eat cereal with a spoon, not with your hands!" she said. "Annie!" Bobby and Matthew yelled./div  
div style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Helvetica Light'; min-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Helvetica Light';"When Susan saw me, she sent me a fake smile and asked my to eat my cereal, which was warmly made. I know, I really should be nicer to her, but she really is annoying and sometimes embarrassing. /div  
div style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Helvetica Light'; min-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Helvetica Light';"I ate my Frosted Flakes span style="font-family: Helvetica;"strong(A.N. Don't judge. It's my favorite, so it can be hers too. I am the author, so I can do whatever I want! (Insert evil laugh here)) /strong/span, grabbed the keys, and turned on my Grey Mercedes Benz Hybrid. I waved bye to my family and sped off to Goode High School./div  
div style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Helvetica Light'; min-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Helvetica Light';"As I got on the street leading to my school, I saw a Blue BMW race past me. Being the nerd I am, I calibrated that he was driving 5 miles over the speed limit. When the red light flashed on, I opened my window and saw the driver. It was a teenage boy with raven wild hair and sea green eyes. He was muscular, but not too buff. When he saw me staring at him, he smirked and sped off. emOh, nice going Annabeth. A cute boy catches you staring at him, /emI thought. /div  
div style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Helvetica Light'; min-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Helvetica Light';"After 15 minutes of thinking to myself, I finally reached a huge red building with the words emGood High School /emengraved in gold. emWow, fancy. /em/div  
div style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Helvetica Light'; min-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Helvetica Light';"I grabbed my bag, and headed into the school. As I walked in, I unlocked my grey iPhone and found the school map. emOffice, next to /emroomem 502, /emI found out. When I walked in, someone said, "Hey, pretty girl. What's your name?" I turned around and saw a handsome boy with sandy blonde hair and sky blue eyes. emGreat. Another pretty boy who will flirt with me. /em"Annabeth. Now can you please move?" I answered, as he was blocking my way. "Fine, see you around, Sweetie!" He replied and strutted off. I almost giggled. emStrut? I never knew boys could strut. /em/div  
div style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Helvetica Light'; min-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Helvetica Light';"I went to Mrs. Hydra, the guidance councilor, who gave me my schedule:/div  
div style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Helvetica Light'; min-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 13px;"strongName: Annabeth Chase ID Number: 4112345/strong/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 13px; min-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 13px;"strongPeriod 1: AP Mathematics/strong/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 13px;"strongPeriod 2: AP English/strong/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 13px;"strongPeriod 3: AP World History/strong/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 13px;"strongPeriod 4: AP Physical Science/strong/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 13px;"strongPeriod 5: Architecture/strong/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 13px;"strongPeriod 6: Physical Education/strong/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; margin: 0px; font-size: 13px;"strong LUNCH/strong/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 13px;"strongPeriod 7: /strongspan style="font-family: 'Helvetica Light';" /spanstrongSketching/Drawing/Painting/strong/div  
div style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Helvetica Light'; min-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Helvetica Light';"I was really pleased I had all AP classes. Wait until my father hears about this! As I floated in my dream world, I bumped into someone and fell on top of them. I looked down and saw raven hair and sea green eyes. Mr. Blue BMW./div  
div style="color: #222222; margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Helvetica Light'; min-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 13px;"strong(So…..what do you think? Not bad for a start huh? Next chapter comes out….tomorrow! Also….how about some reviews?)/strong/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 13px; min-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 13px;"strongQuestion of the Chapter: Who was the spy in the Last Olympian?/strong/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-size: 13px;"strong(Shoutout for the correct answer!)/strong/div 


End file.
